


All My Mistakes

by sapphireswimming



Series: All My Children [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Demon Deals, Gen, Gen Work, Hospitals, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Superphantom (Danny Phantom/Supernatural), Superphantom Week (Danny Phantom/Supernatural), The Accident (Danny Phantom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Maddie made a mistake, but to fix it, she made an even bigger one
Relationships: Maddie Fenton & Vlad Masters
Series: All My Children [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955143
Kudos: 19
Collections: Superphantom Crossovers





	All My Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10119786/1/All-My-Children
> 
> Written for the Superphantom Week prompt: Past
> 
> Set pre-canon for both shows, without any spoilers past Season 1 of either
> 
> This is the standalone prologue to All My Children. After this, the tone and rating change, so consider stopping here if you don't want a dark, angsty Bad Ending

Jack sat frozen on the bench in the waiting room, eyes fixed on the wall as if he could see through it and the door behind which the nurses had spirited away the unresponsive figure of his best friend in the whole world. No one had been able to give them any details, make any assurances that Vlad would be fine, that he would pull through this so that they could watch the Bears versus Packers later that afternoon and laugh about how they could have overlooked the miscalculation for months.

So he sat and waited, silent and still, for something to change and for someone to open the door and bring them news that had yet to come.

There was only so much waiting Maddie could stand before she fled the anxious pacing of strangers and plastic seating of the waiting room. Without exchanging a word with Jack, she was gone, fleeing into the hallway to be closer to Vlad even if she could be no closer to knowing his condition just from proximity.

Somehow, it was still more comforting being alone except for the nurses and doctors rushing from room to room, yelling and the beeping echoing through the swinging doors, than it was where everyone was quietly waiting, fearing the worst. Here there was movement, there was fighting tooth and nail for life.

She managed to weave her way through hospital staff to claim a spot in a forgotten corner where she could see the door to Vlad's room. For a while, it seemed like she could stay there unnoticed, not getting dragged away by disapproving hospital staff, but just when she had relaxed her guard as she leaned up against the metal legs of the wheeled gurney next to her, a man sat down beside her.

"Not looking so good, is he?" he asked, jerking his head toward the only room she cared about.

When she'd gotten over her surprise, she sniffed and looked up at the man, warily asking, "Are you a doctor?"

He looked down as if making sure that he suddenly wasn't dressed in scrubs or a long white jacket before smiling at her. "No, just someone who knows about what happens in these rooms."

"I think…" Maddie's voice broke. "I don't think he's going to make it."

The man turned to follow Maddie's gaze through the wall. "Hmm. You're right," he said. "They've had to restart his heart twice and there's something in his blood that they can't identify and that isn't responding to the antibiotics.

Maddie shrank away from him.

"Who are you?" she demanded in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh," the man answered lightly, "someone who might be able to help."

"How could you help if you aren't even a doctor?"

There was silence as he looked at her, trying to take her in. The unruly curly auburn hair, the vivid eyes shining with tears, the running makeup, and the matted clothes.

"You're the girl who believes in ghosts, aren't you?"

"Y-yes…?" she said, wondering how he could know that.

"Hmm," he pursed his lips for a moment. "Well, then it can't be too hard to believe that there are other things out there, can it?" he asked, eyes flashing gold.

She scooted back until she couldn't move anymore, impeded by the smooth metal bars that she had sought shelter from.

At a wild series of beeping noises barely muffled by the walls, however, Maddie abandoned her misgivings with the realization that time was running out.

"You can… you can help?" she asked eagerly.

He nodded.

"How? Why?" she demanded answers. "Why would you do that?"

The man looked amused at her questions. "Does it really matter why I'll do it if it helps him?"

Maddie looked down. "No," she admitted.

"I thought not. Tell you what," he said, adjusted his position so that he could lean more comfortably against the wall. "I'll go in there and make him as good as new. Better than new, even," he decided.

She narrowed her eyes. "There has to be a catch. What do I have to do?"

He put a hand quickly to his heart. "Ahhh, I thought you were a smart one. Yes, there is a catch. You have to kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"I know, revolting isn't it? But just a quick peck to make it all official."

"That's it?" Maddie asked.

His eyebrows shot up. "Well, if you'd _like_ it to be more than a kiss, I'm sure that could be arranged." At her glare, he backed down. "But no, that's it. A kiss, and then permission to drop by in a couple years just to see how you're all doing. And then your… friend… is back to new."

Maddie weighed everything in her mind, wondering if it would be worth it. But when three more nurses rushed into Vlad's room, she knew that this was the only way and of course it was worth it to fix their mistake.

She leaned over quickly and kissed the stranger full on the mouth as if scared that he would disappear any moment. He smiled through the kiss until she finally broke it off, wondering if it had been enough.

"Don't interrupt me," he said, pushing off the floor and walking through the door as if he belonged there.

.

.

.

.

Years later, a blonde hunter with two young sons would ignore that last stipulation and walk in on the yellow eyed man as he stood over her six month old's crib. Never to walk out again.

Maddie, however, her ears plugged up with cotton to drown out her husband's snoring, never even knew that someone had been in their house.

.


End file.
